Out Of Sight
by Sterenn
Summary: A teenager, hidden from the Wizardry School since her birth, is discovered, and has to attend Hogwarts. The problem : her mother is Severus’s old girlfriend, and the girl is blind. So why Voldemort’s has such interests on her ? What is her part in thi


__

Author : Darkness Call

Rating : PG-13

Summary : A teenager, hidden from the Wizardry School since her birth, is discovered, and has to attend Hogwarts. The problem : her mother his Severus's old girlfriend, and the girl is blind. So why Voldemort's has such interests in her ? What is her part in this war ?

****

Out of Sight

  
  
_Prologue_

Severus knocked at the door, his face betraying his anguish. He had not seen her since almost 16 years.... Since that cursed day, the day when Voldemort gave him this terrible order, to test his fidelity. Oh, he had thought a long time about it, or, at least, as much time as the Dark Lord could bear without an answer, which meant less than a minute. And, for Dumbledore's sake, he had decided to do what he was told.

Severus closed his eyes. Even now, it was painful. He could hear the scream, he could see the gleam in the woman eyes, the incomprehension, and more than everything, the sadness, the pain and the deception caused by the fact their aggressor was someone they knew.... They had seen his un-masked face, the cruelty of Death-Eater.... Each night, this scene came again in his nightmares, haunting him, making him scream in the depth of night. Each night, he awoke shaking and calling their names in a low tune....

But it was his curse, his punishment for having chosen the wrong path. He had stayed in obscurity during too many years, 3 years, and had been one of the best-graded Death-Eater. In fact, he had been the best and the favorite... Which had led him naturally to violence and cruelty. He was so glad to hurt people, to hear their scream by that time! Day was a nightmare of humiliation.... But night.... It had been a dream of rapes, murders, tortures... Now it made him sick. Most of him was light now, but a small part of him remained shadows, and he was afraid of that little part, that little voice telling him his past and that he should start again.

She opened the door, smiling. But her smile faded when she saw whom it was. Her features filled themselves with shock, confusion, anguish, and hate.... A terrible mix he had never seen in that lovely face. She meant to sharply close the door, but he took her wrist. 'Please... Don't be afraid..' he muttered, trying to calm her down. 'I had no choice.. For your parents.. I had no choice....'. She watched him, puzzled. How dare he ? How could he tell her that, after all those events ? 'Go away. I don't want to see you. You're a murderer. I don't have anything to do with you.' she said coldly, but at the same time those words passed her mouth, she knew he would not leave.

Severus let her finish, saying nothing. His black eyes were fixed upon her. When she finished her speech, he opened his mouth, and started to talk. 'I'm under orders from Dumbledore. I have been under his orders even before the murder of your parents. I'm not here to kill you, no... I'm here... for the girl.'

The woman looked puzzled. She watched him and gasped when she realized what he was asking. She got out of the house, and shot the door behind her. She made her way close to him, their faces nearly in contact. 'Never! I'll never let them take my daughter! I don't want her to take any risks! You can leave, you won't get her!'

Severus sighed. He had sincerely hoped not to get this far. He took a piece of scroll out of his pocket, and handed it to the woman. She took it, her eyes glowing with confusion. She quickly scanned the paper, and let it fall, a hand on her mouth. Her eyes filled themselves with tears, breaking Severus's heart apart. He hated himself for what he was doing. The Potion's Master intended to take the woman's hands, but she escaped from him, horror now clearly visible on her face. She spat, anger boiling deep within her. '

How can they do this to me ?' she yelled at him, her voice being a mix of anger and sobs. Severus said nothing, watching his feet. 'Albus, you'll owe me that...' he muttered. 'Cassie, look, I'm really sorry, I know you don't believe me, but I'm truly, truly sorry. It was not my intention to take her away from you....'he said, trying to calm his ancient girlfriend. She watched him with a face full with tears. 'Why you ? Why, on Earth, did I choose you ?' she cried out.


End file.
